Desdemona: Fanboy, Chum Chum, & Kyle's New Friend
by Vanessa Osbourne
Summary: One day, a girl that says she's from a realm called "The Mushroom Kingdom" arrives at Fanboy, Chum Chum, and Kyle's school. Kyle/OC and maybe some Fanboy/OC and/or Chum Chum/OC. CHAPTER NINE NOW UP!
1. Flashbacks

**Ya! My first fanfic! HORAY! This is a FB & CC fanfic, but it makes a lot of references to the Mario World. It was just an idea I wanted to carry out. This chapter doesn't have anything to do with FB&CC, but just wait because I will get to that point. This is just a chapter to introduce my OC who will be a main character in this. Please don't flame me (whatever that means) and if you R&R, please don't cuss. And also, please keep your hands and feet inside the ride at all times. HAVE FUN! **

**Disclaimer: Only characters I own are Desdemona and Lieutenant Jordan. I also own the plot, so HANDS OFF OR MY ARMADA OF APPLE TREES WILL TURN YOU INTO MARIONETTES! MWAHAHAHAHA! **

**Chapter 1: Flashbacks**

**Desdemona's POV**

Alone

That word was the best way to describe how I felt right now.

Alone. If only I could have stayed with my cousins Mario & Luigi in the Mushroom Kingdom. Sadly though, now that both of them are kings, I feel I would just be another burden on their now very important backs.

My name is Desdemona Frotheran, and I have just moved away from my sunny and adventury home in the Mushroom Kingdom, to a small house in Sacramento. It isn't all that bad, the climate is nice, the house came with a greenhouse. But I have now gone back to the way I have lived ever since day 1.

Alone. I was an orphan since I was 8 months old. I was always picked on because I never followed the crowd, and I was always smarter and more sensible than that of many other kids.

I was kicked out of the orphanage I lived in when I was five. A week after that, I met another orphan that hadn't lived in my orphanage (god bless he didn't) named Jordan Massin. He was a little over 2 years older than me, but he was very friendly, and protected me against danger when we lived in the alleys of Detroit. Sadly he died just a year before my life changed right before my eyes.

When I was ten, I stumbled upon a portal to the Mushroom Kingdom, and found my two cousins Mario & Luigi. Unfortunately, I had to be hidden from their other, more devious cousins Wario & Waluigi, or else I may have been hurt by them. I was really happy in the realm of mushrooms, even though the sad day of Jordan's death haunted me so.

Which brings me here, to this small house in California. The main reason I left was because it was almost time for school to start, and no one could protect me from those dastardly Wario Bros. while I was in school. My cousins were too busy already, both now kings of two wonderful realms.

So I decided to move back to the real world.

On the day of my departure, all of my friends gave me gifts to remember them by. My friend Toadette gave me a really pretty hairbrush, Yoshi gave me a few berry bush plants, (he knew I loved gardening) the shy guys I befriended gave me a handmade guitar, one of my favorite instruments, and my cousins and Daisy & Peach, now my cousins-in-law, told me that Rosalina, along with her gift of a bag filled with unlimited starbits would give me their gift after she rode me to my new destination.

Everyone waved goodbye as Rosalina gave me a ride on the Comet Observatory. As we reached my new house, she have me a necklace that had a small emerald mushroom pendant. "This," she said, "will give you the power to warp back to the Mushroom Kingdom whenever you like. Just chant: "I want to see the Mushroom Kingdom" while holding the pendant, and you will be warped right outside the castle." "Thanks Rosalina, I will miss you all," I stated with a weak voice. Tears formed in both of our eyes as I waved goodbye.

That night, I had slept on the floor, and tonight, I was outside, lying under a tree. The nice thing was, I could sleep under the stars without having to worry about being abducted by Bowser or the Wario Bros. But the sad thing was, I missed the lullabies the shy guys would sing to me to fall asleep.

School would start tomorrow, and I was for some reason, very scared. It was a surprise I actually got to sleep. As I drifted off to sleep, I heard a familiar voice call to me "Desdemona. Desdemona. It will be alright. I am here with you now."

**AND CLIFFHANGER! YIPPEE! Kinda tragic though. I don't plan on having any more sad chappies, but then again, I may change the story. See you next time.**

**GIVE PEACE A CHANCE! **


	2. Old Friends and New Friends

_**YAY! I GOT A REVIEW! THX! Well, this chapter should include Kyle, and a bit of Fanboy and Chum Chum! Well, here we go.**_

_**Disclaimer: Yeah Yeah Yeah, don't own em', never will. Or will I? nah, probably not.**_

_**Chapter 2: Old Friends and New Friends**_

_**Desdemona's POV**_

"_Who is there?" I ask, looking and feeling quite frightened. I open my eyes to see I am in space, looking at the stars. There seems to be no one but me there. "Why, how could you forget your old friend's voice? You know who I am," said the voice tauntingly. "*Gasp* Jordan? Is it really you? ARE YOU ALIVE?" I scream with hope, and smiling wildly. "Of course not silly!" he says, "I am his ghost. Come to help you smile!"_

_Just then, Lieutenant Jordan shows up. "Wow," I say, "I must have eaten too many starbits." I start to rub my forehead. "No, no. It really IS me!" he says. "Or at least my ghost. Listen, tomorrow, you will make friends, I can see it. Don't be afraid kiddo." "So if I make new friends, you won't be jealous, would you?" I ask, smirking. "No, no, just don't get married while you're here." We both start to laugh. "And one more thing" he says. "Wake up, it's an hour and a half before school starts." _

_I quickly open my eyes, and figure out that it was all a dream, and that I was still lying under the tree from last night. I then dart into the house, thinking to myself: Yup, must have really been Jordan. He seems like the only one of us who is aware of the time_. I quickly shower, dress, eat, pack, and storm out of the house, making sure I have everything.

I look at the building. It is yellow and looks somewhat large in size.

_OK, here I go! _I think to myself I walk inside the school, and then open a door to a quiet office.

I sit down in a chair, and one of the secretaries sits down in front of me. "Hello there," she says with a cheerful smile on her face. My name is Mrs. Melody. What is your name young lady?" "My name is Desdemona Frotheran. I am 12 years old," I say with a confident air. "Well then Desdemona, here is your class schedule. I hope you enjoy your year here!" she says waving, still with a cheerful expression. 

As I walk through the halls, I check and see which class I have first.

"Let's see. Um, here! Math with Mr. Muffin? No, Mr. Mufflin." I giggle at his name. "Well, looks like this is the room. Mufflin 206."

I knock on the door, and it is opened by a grey-haired man who looks like he doesn't enjoy teaching children. 

"Settle down students," he says in a bored Canadian dialect. "I want you to meet our new student, uh, Desdemona," he looks at me "Is that even a name?"

I look around the classroom, and two boys, one tall and thin, one short and chubby, dressed as superheroes catch my eye. The tall one was wearing a purple mask, cape, and costume with a tad bit of green on it, and the short one was wearing a black mask around his eyes and a yellow cape and costume with a tad bit of orange on it. They smile wildly at me and wave.

I saw another interesting student. He was wearing a red and yellow-striped shirt with a black cape over it. He had dark red hair, cold, blue eyes, and large teeth with braces. 

"Go take your seat, uh, over there, behind him." says Mr. Mufflin, as he points at the desk behind the kid with the braces. I walk over to the desk, and the teacher then passes out assignments. I take out 2 No. 2 pencils, and begin my work. I soon finish, and then glance around the classroom, seeing who the rest of my peers would be.

_Well, looks like it will be a nice year. _I think to myself. _Nice and long._ Then, for no reason at all, I start quietly humming "Yesterday" my favorite Beatles song. The kid behind me glances back at me, his eyes looking a bit irritated, but as I hum some more, his eyes begin to "soften up" a bit.

"You like The Beatles too?" he asks. "Well, yeah, they are really good," I say smiling. He smiles back. "hi," I say "as I said before, my name is Desdemona." "Desdemona? Quite exotic," he replies. I giggle a bit," I like the way you say my name, with your British accent and all." "Well, I _was _born in London," he states proudly. "WOW! What I'd give to at least SEE London!" I exclaim excitedly, "I'm not actually British, but I like the accent. By the way, what's your name?

"Oh, uh, my name is Kyle," he says then smiles.

"Nice name! Say, who are those two guys over there?" I ask, pointing at the two super hero-dressed kids I had seen earlier.

Kyle frowned and said "Oh those two. The tall one is Fanboy, the short one is Chum Chum." Kyle seemed a bit irritated by the question, but I told him we didn't have to talk about them. We talked some more, and finally, the bell rang.

"What class do you have next?" I asked Kyle.

"Um, oh, I have art next." he replied with a smile.

"Oh, I think I have that one too. How ironi-" I was cut off by the wild laughter from the two costumed boys. They both spotted us and rushed over to where me and Kyle were talking.

"HEY KYLE! YOU GOTTA SEE THIS TRICK CHUM CHUM SHOWED ME!" Fanboy had managed to pick up Chum Chum, and Chum Chum rolled his eyes into the back of his head to where you could not see his pupils or irises.

"THAT IS AWESOME!" Fanboy screamed!

Kyle at this point looked very annoyed, and glared at the duo, now laughing wilder than before.

"YOU IMBOSILS! STOP WASTING OUR TIME AND LET US GET TO CLASS!" Kyle exclaimed with rage.

"Whoa buddy, you don't have to get all mad about it," said Fanboy calmly. "Yeah, we just wanted to show you this cool trick," explained Chum Chum.

"What class do you guys have next?" I asked.

Both replied "ART!"

Kyle sulked "Oh boy."

I simply said "Why don't we all just get to class now."

And all four of us walked to class together, as a surprise awaited them.

**CLIFHANGER ALER! Wow, so Desdemona has now met Kyle and confronted Fanboy and Chum Chum! FUN! Well, I plan to put Yo, Michael Johnson, Janitor Poopatine, Lupe, ect. I did change the name by the way, I thought:**_** well, why not put FB & CC in the title. Yeah, yeah, that's the ticket! **_**Well, surprises are to pop out, and I apologize for these two chapters being so long. Oh well, it was fun making them! PEACE! **


	3. Class With Clowns

**Hi again! Welcome back to the story! And happy Independence Day! Here's my 4****th**** of July gift to all of you! (hopefully, you'll think of it as a gift, and not just a piece of junk.) I mended some of the mistakes I made with the last chapter. (the part where the chapter's title was blank) **

**I plan to have more FB & CC in this chappie! Well, enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: GRR! I DON'T OWN MARIO OR FB & CC! GOT I? GOOD! Now, MAKE ME A CHEESEBURGER! **

**Chapter 3: Class with Clowns**

**Kyle's POV**

As me and Desdemona walked through the halls, the sound of the two costumed idiots' laughter bounced off the walls. It felt like someone rubbing sand paper across my ears repeatedly. Oh, how those two annoyed me so.

_Ah well, at least Desdemona doesn't seem like a lunatic. _

We soon reached the door. _Not soon enough, _I thought to myself. I opened the door, and let the three in before letting the door close. It seemed like most of the desks were taken, save one that had four seats open.

_Oh boy._ Fanboy and Chum Chum quickly took two of the four seats available at that table. "KYLE, DESDEMONA! SIT WITH US!" they screamed. I scowled, and Desdemona quickly saw this. "Come on Kyle, they can't be _That bad." _

_You haven't seen them at their worst yet, my dear, _I thought to myself.

Me and Desdemona took our seats. A few seconds later, the teacher enters. "Hello everyone! My name is Ms. Straz, and I am your art teacher," she says in a cheerful tone. I looked her over. She was a tall, blonde haired green-eyed woman. She was dressed in a black shirt, jeans, and wore a yellow smock, smeared with paint, over her outfit.

"Alright children," she says, cracking her knuckles, "let's get to work. Look around you. Do you see the people sitting at your table?" Everyone nods their heads. "Good, because the people at your table will be your permanent group for the year," she explains while taking supplies out of a closet.

"What?" I think out loud. "YAY!" Fanboy and Chum Chum squeal.

_Oh, great. JUST GREAT! I have to be in an art group with two complete buffoons! _I think to myself, scowling even more. _Well, at least Desdemona's in my group._

This thought makes me perk up a bit. I look in her direction, and she smiles sympathetically towards me. "Ok everyone! Our first project will be to find a landscape somewhere, take a photo of it, and bring it back here Thursday so you can draw it and oil paint it," she says, "but for today, we will just start the year off by sculpting clay into an object, anything you like," she smiles and continues "at the end of the week, you will get them back, and they will be hardened and you will be able to take them home."

Ms. Straz passes out clay and sculpting tools. While I decide on what to sculpt, I watch as Desdemona rolls her clay into a ball. I watch as she then starts to squeeze it into a cylindrical shape, forming it into what appears to be a body, taking off bits of the clay to make arms, and poking holes into what looks like a head.

I then look over to the two behind me, who are just throwing the clay at each other, making a big mess. "This is fun!" says the purple goofball, grinning. "Yeah, I wonder if monkeys really sculpt this way!" says the yellow one scratching his head, pondering.

I then decide to turn my full attention to what I will sculpt. I scratch my head, and figure a nice bolt of lightning would be suitable. I started rolling my clay, and as I started thinning it out, I heard a loud and wild laugh that made me drop my clay on the floor. I quickly grab it and turn to the two fools behind me. "WHAT IN WIZARD'S NAME ARE YOU TWO DOING?" I whisper harshly.

"Fanboy… ahhahaha… told me…hahaahaha… a funny…ahaahahaha… joke!" Chum Chum explains, not able to control his laughs. "It goes like this. Ok, guess what?" "What?" I ask, annoyed. "CHICKENBUTT!" exclaims Chum Chum, now laughing so hard, it would make a hyena seem quiet.

I glare at him, being very irritated, and go back to my sculpting. After I finish my sculpture, I glance at Desdemona again, observing her sculpture carefully. It seemed to be some kind of creature with fin-like arms and a mask similar to a hockey mask. It appeared to be dressed in robes, and wore boots.

I saw Desdemona holding her sculpture as if it were made of glass. She smiled sweetly at it, and then, seeing me glancing at it, blushes a bit and smiles, looking a bit embarrassed.

"Oh, uh, I didn't see you observing my sculpture. It's a shy guy. Back where I came from, they acted as if I was their queen," she tells me, giggling a bit. "Where did you come from anyway?" I ask. Her smile then fades away. "Um, I would, but I don't think you will believe me when I tell you," she says, sighing.

"Oh nonsense," I declare, "I would believe you any day. You seem trustworthy. Besides, I have something to tell you that I don't think you would believe," I continue, remembering the time I told the two lunatics behind me that I was a wizard. "Well, ok, I came from-" Desdemona was cut off by the bell ringing, and the teacher telling us to put our sculptures on the table.

"I will tell you later. Maybe at lunch or recess. And you can tell me that thing that you say I won't believe too," Desdemona says, smirking after the latter sentence.

"Deal. I have Biology next. What do you have?" I ask.

"Hmm, oh, I have P.E. next. Oh darn. Well, I have lunch after that."

"Me too. Well, see you there," I say, smiling.

"See ya," she says, rushing out of the classroom. Fanboy and Chum Chum come running out the door screaming "RACE YOU TO THE GYM!"

I sighed and left the classroom, knowing that even though it would only be a half an hour until lunch, it would feel like a whole week.

**AND SCENE! LOL, I think I remember an episode where Kyle's says that. OH YEAH, WIZBOY! LOL! Well, here's Desdemona.**

**Desdemona: Hope you liked this chapter! Can someone tell us what flames are? The authorette would like to note also that constructive criticism is welcome, and appreciated! THANKS FROR READING! HAPPY 4****th**** OF JULY! **


	4. Fanboy's New Idol

**Hi again! I have chapter 4 ready now! This one will be in Fanboy's POV, so you'll see him and Chum Chum more in this chapster! (spelling error intended) **

**Disclaimer: Must I say it again. I think I will just refer to the fact that I only own Desdemona, Jordan, and the plot with four-lettered random items. So, without further ado: Super Awesome Monkey Poo.**

**Chapter 4: Fanboy's New Idol**

**Fanboy's POV**

Chum Chum and I raced down the hallway to get to the gym. We were going so fast, we almost crashed into a group of our friends. It was AWESOME! When we finally got there, it seemed we tied, and then laughed about our wild ride. I saw a girl with black hair enter, and, remembering she was the new kid, tried to remember her name. Um, Delilah, no. Daisy, nuh-uh. OH! Desdemona! She sat where we were sitting, looking quite relieved.

_Probably got lost on the way in, _I thought.

I turned to her, held out my hand and said: "Hi, my name's Fanboy. And this," I say pointing to my buddy next to me, "is Chum Chum." She shakes my hand and replies with a sweet smile : "Hi Fanboy, Chum Chum! My name, as you probably know, is Desdemona. I didn't get a chance to talk to you in art class. I like your costumes."

I grinned back, and Chum Chum said: "Well, we do love super heroes, but we aren't always super heroes. We like to be a variety of things." "That's so cool!" she exclaims.

Just then, our gym teacher came in. "Hello children! I'm coach Wilson, and I'm gonna be your gym teacher for this year!" he yells. "We'll start class and the year by testing how and if you can do certain exercises. Alright, first off, you will climb a rope. Second, you will jump rope for as long as you can. Lastly, you will complete an obstacle course as quickly as possible. Line up!" Coach Wilson then blows his whistle.

We all line up, having Desdemona in front of me, and Chum Chum behind me. The class watched as the coach demonstrated by climbing the rope and ringing a bell that was attached to the ceiling. I hear Desdemona mutter something about this exercise being "very cliché." Many people tried climbing the rope, but all failed, and fell down on the conveniently placed mat.

It was Desdemona's turn to climb. She took a deep breath, clung to the rope, and quickly started climbing. She soon reached the top, rang the bell, and instead of climbing down, she let go, flipped in midair, and miraculously landed on her feet. "Wonderful, wonderful! I not only praise your climbing skill, but I also praise your gymnastics! That was quite a trick!" exclaims Coach Wilson, as he claps.

Chum Chum and I tried to climb, but it was too hard. Only a few other kids made it to the top, but they all just slid down the rope (which probably resulted in rope-burns) instead of pulling off a trick like Desdemona's. "It's ok children," says coach, with a surprisingly sympathetic tone, "I'll train you so well that by the end of this year, you will be able to easily climb the rope."

After that, Coach Wilson grabbed a jump-rope and motioned for us to come in his direction. He told us that we simply had to jump rope for as long as we could. He would count how many jumps we made. Many kids tried, 14 jumps being the most jumps anyone could complete before either giving in or tripping on the rope. Desdemona's turn was next. She asked the coach a few questions, then nervously headed toward him.

Desdemona took another deep breath and started to jump. She jumped differently than the other kids. She jumped with a two-jump beat, and when she was done, the coach, now looking more surprised than ever, said that she jumped 81 times! "Wow, I don't think even I could jump that many times," he says. "Oh, my cousin-in-law gave me the idea," Desdemona replies. Me and Chum Chum then try, I jump 10 times, he jumps 13 times.

After everyone jumped rope, it was time for the obstacle course, which consisted of a few hurdles, some traffic cones with a basketball, a jump-rope, a balance-beam, and a limbo stick. You had to jump over the hurdles, dribble the basketball while running zigzag, jump-rope 5 times, (it was originally 10 times, but a few of the kids were unable to jump 10 times) walk across the beam without falling off (if you did, you would automatically have to stop) and limbo under the stick as fast as you could.

Desdemona was asked to stand at the end of the line that we formed, so she willingly stood there, watching everyone. I saw many kids lose their balance on the beam, and others having trouble limbo-ing under the limbo stick. The others that finished had taken more than two minutes to complete the course.

It was soon my turn, and I ran, arms waving behind me, as I jumped over the hurdles, knocking over two, dribbled the basketball, knocking over three of the seven traffic cones, jumped rope five times without messing up, and began to walk across the beam. I started to lose my balance, and fell on my butt. (and laughed it off) Chum Chum completed it in 2 minutes 53 seconds.

Before long, it was Desdemona's turn. She took a big, deep breath and charged, jumping over the hurdles gracefully, yet quickly. She dribbled the basketball through the maze of cones very quickly, and then jumped rope at the speed of light! She then raced toward the beam, got on, and raced on it, got off, and hurried to the limbo stick. When she got close to it, she lowered her back, and successfully limbo-ed under the stick.

When the coach looked at his stopwatch he was stunned. "ONE MINUTE AND FOURTY-EIGHT SECONDS?" he yelled. Desdemona curtsies (she is wearing gym shorts, so she is using an "air skirt") and says "wow, my cousins must have trained me well! Better tell them my time and see if Sonic could beat it." she giggles and then blushes for no reason.

"Well, I say, I don't know if you even NEED to train for these tasks! I think that you could just come on Thursday, when we practice games, and take another class on Mondays, when we train. "Wwell, could I, uh, take some kind of music or acting class?" she asks, looking a bit embarrassed

"I will talk with the principal about this," coach says, then turns to everyone, "Now, we will all be learning a new game Thursday. I will let it be a surprise. Since the bell has not rung yet, I will let you take a rest on the bleachers until it rings. You all did very well."

Chum Chum and I rush over to where Desdemona is sitting.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" we yell. "Aww, thanks Fanboy, you too Chum Chum!" "You were all like, WOOSH, and, ZZZZIP, and ZZZOOM!" I continue. She blushes and smiles at me and Chum Chum.

Hey! Wanna come to the Frosty Mart with us today?" I ask excitedly. "Sure!" she replies, "as long as Kyle can come." "That would make it even BETTER!" I scream. "Well, will you show me- er, us, the way there?" she asks. "Of COURSE silly!" I begin to laugh. She smiles and giggles a bit too.

Suddenly, the bell rings. Everyone begins to rush out of the gym. "Well, it's off to lunch I go," Desdemona says. "So, Frosty Mart at 3:00?" I ask. "It's a date!" she says. I blush at the word 'date' and watch as she rushes off.

_Man, is that girl awesome! _I think to myself as Chum Chum and I dash off to English class.

**Yayz! Another cliffhangin chappie! I hope this chapter satisfies the FB & CC lovers out there! I know I didn't include Chum Chum that much, but I PLAN (I say plan, so it has a 50:50 chance) to do at least one or two chapters that are seen through his eyes. R&R if you can. (and dare LOL) so here's Desdemona to sign off for us:**

**Desdemona: Well, I was pretty fast! I emailed my cousins, and they were stunned. They said they'd get Sonic to try to beat my score! Well, PEACE! **


	5. Secrets Unraveled

**YAY! ANOTHER REVIEW! I hope I am not boring the people who were hoping for a full-blooded Mario-FB & CC Crossover. Just wait, I plan for there to be a point in which Desdemona, Fanboy, Chum Chum, Kyle, and Yo go to the castle. (a cookie, some starbits, and a scrivener elf for the peoples who can guess the reason why they go) So just wait. This chappie will be like a revelation chapter. (even though we all know the secrets Kyle and Desdemona will tell) Thanks to Dream200 & Marioliza for commenting.**

**Disclaimer: Silly Wacky Baby Powders**

**Chapter 5: Secrets Unraveled**

**Kyle's POV**

Biology finally ended. If it were another minute, I probably would have gone insane and zapped the teacher with my wand. It was a miracle! It was not only the fact that the teacher was just a boring person, or that I just really hate dissecting frogs, (especially right before lunch) it was Desdemona's secret that had made the class feel like it had gone on for 20 years.

Where had she come from, and why had she been so reluctant to tell me in art class?

_Oh well, might as well get to lunch and find out, _I think. I get to the lunchroom, and see that they are serving red glop. Again.

_Why even hope for something else? It's always going to be glop, glop, glop._ I finally get my "food," I see that Desdemona is already sitting down at a table, and head towards her.

"Er, hi again Desdemona," I say as I sit down. She quickly looks up and smiles at me. "Hi Kyle! Nice to see you again," she says.

I now feel quite awkward, wanting so badly to ask where she had come from, just not knowing how to ask it.

She reads my face and says, "Well, I know you want to know where I came from, just, please promise not to laugh," "Why would I laugh at you?" I ask. "Well," she says "I, lived in the Mushroom Kingdom," she says slowly, but clearly. "The wha? Mushroom Kingdom?" I ask. she nods her head. "So, is that why your necklace has a mushroom pendant?" "Yes, the pendant allows me to teleport back to the castle. Sounds silly, doesn't it?" she asks. "No, no, no, MY secret will sound silly. Well, don't laugh, but I am a wizard," I say. She doesn't look as stunned as I thought.

"Cool, I remember there were a few wizards around the Mushroom Kingdom. Sadly, they were evil," she says, "I wouldn't want to bore you with the story though."

"Please go on. It sounds interesting," I say, hoping to hear more of this "Mushroomy Kingdom."

"They worked for the rival of the Mushroom Kingdom, Bowser. He was and is, the king of koopas. He, his children, and his army have captured the Mushroom Kingdom's princess dozens of times. My cousins would always save her. They would encounter these evil koopa wizards on their adventure. One is named Kamek, the other, Kammy. They were right hands to Bowser. I also believe his children, the Koopalings, had some wands they would use for evil. Pretty long story, huh?"

"Well, it is interesting. Please tell me more about this kingdom," I tell her.

"Well, many species, as well as humans and koopas, live there. Lets' see, yoshis, dinosaur-like creatures with long tongues. They ate almost ANYTHING! Then, toads and toadettes, mushroom-like humanoids that look like children. Hmm, birdos, interesting creatures with horn-shaped noses. Some wore bows on their heads. Hmm, some lumas, living stars that came from space. And OOH! Shy guys! The sculpture I made was of a species that I befriended. Shy guys are little creatures that wear masks over their face to hide them. Their faces are disfigured (Author's note: this is how I portray shy guys. May not be true, but I think it is true) and they were believed to be an enemy. But, they have a very sweet side, and will be your friend as long as you are friendly toward them. Oh, there are to many to name!" she says, rubbing her head.

"That's alright," I say sympathetically, "you can tell me more about this kingdom later."

"Thanks," she says, reaching for a satchel and grabbing something that looks like gems out of it. "Here," she says, handing a few to me, "try these, they're called starbits. They aren't candy, they're some kind of edible substance that my friend Rosalina gave to me in this bag. She says it's unlimitedly supplied, so you can take more if you like." I pop the starbits in my mouth. My eyes widen and I begin to smile. They tasted outstanding!

Desdemona giggled a bit. "I knew you'd like them. A lot of people do." She gave me some more, and I gobbled them down.

Just then, the bell rang, and everyone headed for the doors. It was time for recess.

"Well, I hope you can show me some of your sorcery outside. I'd like to see at least ONE wizard that's not evil," as she picked up her lunch bag and stuffed it into her backpack. She took my hand and we ran outside.

"Ahh, fresh air. It's a beautiful day today! Ah, let's sit under that tree, and you can show me some of your powers," Desdemona says cheerfully. I never noticed it, but today is a rather sunny day. We sat under the tree, and I pulled out my wand. I decided a nice levitation trick would seem fair. I waved my wand, and soon, we were rising off of the ground.

I looked up to see Desdemona, looking a bit startled. She quickly grabbed on to my arm, and then I decided that it was time to come down, so I drew out my wand, pointed it down, and we began to descend.

"Um, thanks. That was cool. I am not that used to heights though. Maybe you can help me with that. But for now, I think I'm gonna go swing," she says, skipping to the swings. I sneakily follow her, and as she sits, she closes her eyes.

" Here comes the sun, do do do do. Here comes the suun and I say, it's alright. " she sings. I sing back: Little darlin, it's been a hard cold lonely winter. Little darlin, it's been a year since it's been here. Here comes the sun, do do do do, here comes the sun and I say, its alright. " (Author's note: the music notes (if you are able to see them) are like quotation marks, but they mark when a character starts and stops singing.)

"Kyle, you sneak," she says while laughing, "that was a good one." she smiles. "Oh, and uh, Fanboy and Chum Chum invited me to this place called The Frosty Mart. Wanna come?" she asks. "Wait, you said those two were going?" I ask. "Kyle, they're not that bad," she says, "Come on, it will suck without you." I think for a minute, then answer "Ok. I will come." Desdemona smiles and hugs me.

_If she goes, I guess it won't be that bad. Even if it's with the two ninnies, _I think, wondering what I got myself into.

**YAY! Another successful chapter! I hope this one wasn't bad. R&R if you want. Constructive Criticism appreciated. Next chapter will have FB & CC action too. So don't think it will be all Kyle & Desdemona! Here's Chum Chum to sign us out!**

**Chum Chum:** **Hope you liked the chapter! BYE! (goes to Chimp Chomp machine, plays, then instantly loses) YAY! **


	6. Desdemona vs Boog

**Another day, another chapter! YES! Well, this one will have FB, CC, AND Kyle with dialog! Desdemona's POV! The ending's funny, and it has a battle between Boog, and an unlikely character. Wait, the chapter title gives that answer away. *SIGH* Let's see how this chapter turns out!**

**Disclaimer: Asbestos Covered Chocolate Chips**

**Chapter 6: Desdemona vs. Boog**

**Desdemona's POV**

_Ah, nice to be out of school! Best first day ever! _I think as I walk with Fanboy, Chum Chum, and Kyle to the Frosty Mart. The rest of school had been slow, and it was nice to be outside again. The warm air, the sunshine, and the fact she was with new friends made her smile.

_If only Kyle was feeling the same way I do now. _I sigh as we approach a small building that looked like it had ice all over it. Fanboy and Chum Chum immediately started bowing to the building, saying: "All hail the mighty Frosty Mart," over and over.

Kyle started shaking his head, and I simply said "Uh, guys, can we go in now?" The two scrambled to their feet, and Fanboy quickly dragged me into the store. Chum Chum did the same with Kyle.

The floor was slippery, so I guessed it must have just been cleaned. Fanboy and Chum Chum let go of our hands, which made us slide. Chum Chum ran faster than Fanboy, so while I just slid slowly and stopped, Kyle collided into a big machine with an ice monster's face at the top.

"Hmm, is this a slushie machine?" I ask. "Not just ANY slushie machine. It's a FROSTY FREEZY FREEZE machine!" explains Chum Chum. The two boys ran to the machine, grabbed a bunch of cups, filled them up, and dragged me and Kyle to the register.

The teen at the register had dark hair, glasses, and an annoyed look on his face. "When are these two idiots gonna stop coming here?" he mumbles. He rings up the drinks, Chum Chum gives him money, and then we start to leave.

Suddenly, Fanboy stops us, his eyes gazing at the video game machine near us. "Look Chum Chum. Boog isn't here yet, which means the Chimp-Chomp machine is, is, IS…" he stops. Fanboy and Chum Chum both say in unison "OPEN!" They rush to the machine, pop in a quarter, and instantly lose. "YAY!" they both cheer, again in unison.

Kyle slaps himself on the forehead, as he walks over to the duo and presses a button. The once full high score screen quickly becomes empty.

Fanboy and Chum Chum soon become whiter than ghosts. "kkkKyle?" Fanboy stuttered in shear fear. "Ddid you jjjust sssseee wah-what yyyou ddid?" Stuttered Chum Chum. "Chum Chum, I'm scared," says Fanboy. "Me too," replies Chum Chum, both now shaking with fear.

"What did you do to my Chimp-Chomp?" asks a stern, John Travolta-esque voice. I turn around and see another teenager, though this one looks different than the guy from the register.

He was wearing the same uniform, but had blonde hair, a small, triangular beard, dark eyes, and looked strong enough to carry a whole dumpster.

I saw Fanboy and Chum Chum sitting in a corner, now looking as if they were about to die. "Umm, we didn't do anything to Chimp-Chomp did we Chum?" said a frightened Fanboy. "No, no, no, no, we would never do anything to harm Chimp-Chomp." replied a horrified Chum Chum.

"Well then, EXPLAIN THIS!" the teenager screamed, pointing at the machine with the blank high score table. "DO YOU KNOW, HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO GET THOSE SCORES? HUH? Well, I guess a boppin would teach you to mess with MY Chimp-Chomp."

The teenager lifts his fist in the air, when all of the sudden, he turns around, and glares at Kyle, standing near the machine, finger still on the button. He looked just as scared as the duo in the corner. "So I guess it was YOU who deleted my high scores!" the angered teen yelled. "But, I was only-" "YOU WHERE ONLY WHAT? I OUGHTA PULL OUT THE H-BOP FOR THIS!" the teen yelled, once again raising his fist in the air.

"HEY! DON'T YOU MESS WITH MY FRIENDS!" I yell at the teen. "Oh, so you must be one of these dweeb's little girlfriend. Ha, hahahahahahaha!" he mocks. I kick him in the shins. "OW! So, it's a fight you want! Well, it's a fight you get," he says, quickly trying to punch me. I dodge this attack, and lunge my fist at his gut, and, successfully hitting my target, I managed to stun my opponent for a few seconds, leaving me time to plan my next move.

He glares at me and punches me straight in the face. I fly all the way to the back of the store, banging my head and body against the slushie machine. Cups flew everywhere. I could feel my head throbbing, my body aching. But I knew I couldn't lose this. I couldn't let this guy hurt my friends.

So, I slowly got up, dug into my pocket, and snatched a star out. I squeezed the star, and suddenly, I heard weird, overused music in my head, and saw that my body was rainbow-colored!

I charged at him, screaming "HIIIIAAAAAHHH!" I flew in the air and kicked him straight in the kisser! I then twisted his arms into a bowtie, and finished him off by ground-pounding him.

"Mommy." he said weakly, then fainted. I had knocked him out. "Thatsa what happens when youa messa with Desademona!" I proclaimed, blushing after realizing I said all of that with an Italian accent.

I then turned to Fanboy, Chum Chum, and Kyle, all three staring at me in astonishment. "How did you DO that?" asked Fanboy, Chum Chum, and Kyle in unison.

"Uh, as I said in gym," I say, now with my regular voice, "my cousins trained me to fend for myself and other friends. The rainbow thing was uh, an invincible star, one of the many power ups of the Mushroom Kingdom, my old home. And lastly, the accent was let out for two reasons. One, I was around my two cousins a lot, both bearing the same accent. Two, I, and my cousins, are Italian.

"THAT IS AWESOME!" Fanboy and Chum Chum both yell. I smile a bit, rubbing my still aching head. "Tell us more about you, your cousins, and the kingdom you lived in!" begs Fanboy. I look up at Kyle, who looks like he still wanted to learn more.

I sigh. "Alright, I will tell you while we drink our drinks," I say, looking at my pocket watch. I knew it would be a long, yet fun bunch of flashbacks.

**Fanboy's POV**

_Man she's awesome. I think, I think I'm in love_.

**Kyle's POV**

_That was amazing! I don't think even I, a wizard with all kinds of magical powers, could pull off such an amazing feat like that. She's so powerful, yet, in a way, mysterious. I think, I think I'm in love._

**Chum Chum's POV**

_Man that was a lot of action! So much action, that I think I might need another slurp of my Frosty Freezy Freeze. _I take a sip of my Frosty Freezy Freeze. _Mmm, I think, I think I'm in love._

**Well, looks like Desdemona had an interesting showdown with Boog. Well, with Fanboy and Kyle's crush on Desdemona, and with Chum Chum making the end of this story funny, who knows what will come next in chapter 7. R&R if you want to.**

**Here's Kyle to sign us off.**

**Kyle: uh, hi-er um, bye! **


	7. A Strange New World

**HeyHey, it's Vanessa, the lovable lunatic, here with Chapter 7! SORRY ABOUT THIS LATE UPDATE! I went to the beach and had opening night of the play I'm in on Friday, and yesterday I had TWO showings! I have one today too. **

**Well, guess what, I got my profile up! AND, I made a poll about Bands being a category on fanfiction. I got the idea after reading The Many Adventures of Green Day fictions by Hikaru Wolf, so please vote whether or not this site should include bands as a fanficion category. PLZ! **

**I should make a note (also, it's a bit of a spoiler) that the next chapter will have FB, CC, Kyle, and Desdemona kart racing. I'm using power ups and courses from both Mario Kart Wii and DS. **

**I Should also make a note that in the last chapter, when CC says he's in love, he's talking about the FFF (Frost Freezy Freeze) not Desdemona. Well, here we GO!**

**Disclaimer: Ferocious Tasting Summer Hams**

**Story Dedicated to: Lila Rose Dent**

**Chapter 7: A Strange New World**

**Chum Chum's POV**

Well, a few weeks passed after Desdemona's first day at school, and Fanboy, Kyle and I became good friends with her. She told us more about that Kingdom she lived in, even her sad past.

_Man, she was an ORPHAN? She has all these abilities, and she lives ON HER OWN? Well, she DID say that her COUSINS taught her some of her moves. What I would GIVE to meet them! _I thought as Desdemona was declared the winner of the race she and Fanboy were competing in. (the one who declared her the winner was Michael Johnson)

"Hmm, now what?" she asks, becoming lost in thought. She starts walking, unaware that a tree is in front of her. Before Fanboy or I could warn her, she walks into the tree. Desdemona quickly falls down, and moans in pain.

"Desdemona," I ask, "are you okay?" She groans, _must have bumped into the tree a little too hard. _I think.

More people come out of the school, including Kyle. Desdemona slipped notes into our lockers saying she, Fanboy, Kyle and I should all meet up outside the school. She said she wanted to show us something.

_Why oh WHY did she have to make it a surprise? I just can't wait! _I thought as I tried waking Desdemona up.

Kyle saw Fanboy and I and walked over to us, and found Desdemona, still lying on the ground. "What did you two nincompoops DO to her?" he asked, glaring at us.

"They didn't do anything Kyle, I just was too lost in thought, and bumped into the tree. Klutzy me," said Desdemona, as she got herself up, and turned to the tree. "I'm so- wait. Why am I saying sorry to THIS tree? Man, it's been weeks and I STILL can't remember everything doesn't have eyes like it did back in the Mushroom Kingdom," she says, giggling.

"Speaking of, that's what I wanted to show you. I've told you a lot about the wonderful realm, now I want you to SEE it!" she said excitedly.

"How will we see it?" Kyle asks, "I thought you said you took uh, pipes to get there." "Well," she replies, grinning, "I have this pendant, that can teleport us there." She huddled us together, held her pendant, closed her eyes, and said "I want to see the Mushroom Kingdom."

Suddenly, a rainbow-colored light covered us. It only stayed for a few minutes, and then it disappeared. I looked around, and quickly found out that we were not at school anymore. We weren't even at HOME! We were in front of a castle!

Everything I saw had eyes! EVERYTHING! The flowers, the trees, the clouds, heck, even the SUN had eyes! (and they didn't look as kind as everything else)

"Well, we're here!" exclaimed Desdemona. "Come on, and I'll show you around." she starts walking, stops, and gestures for us to come with her. "Aren't you gonna follow me?" Kyle and Fanboy rush to her side, and I just follow Fanboy.

We started walking up to the castle. "Well, this is the castle, the home of the lovely queen Peach Toadstool Mario, and her husband King Mario," she says, acting like a tour guide. This makes us all laugh.

She then leads us to a little town "And this is Toad Town, a nice little town where little mushroom people and talking turtles live in peace. "Hmm, not much else to show you. Hmm, maybe we can check in on Sarassaland! Come on, follow me!" she cries, putting me on her back and grabbing Fanboy's and Kyle's hand, not noticing that both of them were blushing furiously.

She lead us to a desert, and more importantly, another castle. "Hmm, I wonder if Daisy and Luigi are around?" she wonders out loud, smirking. She runs, with me still clinging on to her back, and with the other two's hands joined with hers, towards the castle.

Desdemona stops at the front door of the castle and put her ear up against it. I did the same, being able to while on her back. I heard footsteps, and Desdemona quickly jumped behind a bush, Kyle and Fanboy following. She let me off her back, and told us to be quiet.

Suddenly, a man and a woman appear, the reddish-brown haired woman wearing an orange dress with a flower brooch, the man wearing a green shirt and overalls. Both had a crown on their head. The woman's crown had a flower on it, matching her brooch, the man had the letter L on his.

"So Luigi," says the woman, "what track did you say we were gonna race on?" "We're-a gonna race on-a Rainbow Road (A/N: From the DS version), then there-a will-a be a balloon battle." said the man in an Italian accent. They link arms and walk off.

"So, there's gonna have a race, are they?" says Desdemona, grinning evilly, "Well then, I think we should participate. Disguised."

She then pulls out a black mask and puts it on her face. It covered her face from her forehead to her nose, showing her mouth and her chin. Desdemona then pulls out another black mask, and puts it on Kyle's face.

"There. No one will know who we are, well, no one will know who I am. But I thought it would also be nice if we were all masked," she explains, giggling.

"Well, where is this 'Rainbow Road' that we are going to race at?" asked Kyle, with a face of curiosity. "Oh yeah! Hold on, let me see if this works." She grabs her pendant again, and says: "I want to see the Comet Observatory."

The same rainbow-colored light covered us, but this time, when it disappeared, we were somewhere in space! _WOW! What CAN'T she do? _

After this thought, she clicked her heels together like in that copyrighted movie that I can never remember the name of, and her shoes then had a metallic board under them.

"So, how do you like my hover board guys?" she asks. "I helped my friend and her uncle make it." "Wwwow! That is AWESOME DESDEMONA!" Fanboy exclaims. "Yeah! That is SOOOO COOL!" I agree. Kyle's eyes are wide. "Well, come on!" She grabs me and places me on her back again, and waits for Fanboy and Kyle to get on.

We all were on the board, and it started to rise. We headed toward a big rainbow in the sky.

When we reached it, all three of us gazed in awe at how big, how bright, how FLEXIBLE it was. "Well guys, welcome, to Rainbow Road," Desdemona said with a big grin.

**Ok, I am SO SO SO SO SO sorry that I am ending this chapter here. I don't actually want to, but I also don't want to make it too long. Oh well, at least I got a good cliffhanger, which is usually hard to find. I plan to make next chapter soon, maybe even today. Why not, I don't have play practice, and I am pretty much free. Well, here's Chum Chum to sign us out.**

**Chum Chum: RAINBOW ROAD IS AWESOME! I mean, BYE! **

**R&R!**


	8. Rainbows and Balloons and Masks, Oh My!

**SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG! I'm happy that a lot of people now like the story, and I know all of you have waited long enough for this chappie! Well, this will be interesting, as I will now try to add another OC (or a few actually)! The Rainbow Road used is the one from Mario Kart DS, and Funky Stadium from Wii. Keep in mind, and power ups are combined with DS and Wii versions. Well, hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Muddy Angry Muffin Slacks (I also own Justine)**

**Chapter 8: Rainbows and Balloons and Masks, Oh My!**

**Kyle's POV**

We were on top of a rainbow. I couldn't believe my eyes. On top of a RAINBOW! In SPACE! We were still BREATHING, even though there has proven to be no oxygen outside of Earth.

_That's it! We weren't on Earth! She called it the Mushroom WORLD! Gah, I can't believe I didn't notice that until NOW! _I thought.

I turned around to see Desdemona pulling her long, jet black hair up into a bun. She then carefully put in contact lenses that changed her eye color from a deep, dark blue to a dark green. (A/N: Just to be clear, the masks that Desdemona and Kyle are wearing do have holes for the eyes.) "There, that outta disguise me. I've NEVER done my hair like this! Ugh, I hate the look, but it'll do for now," she states, pulling out a mirror and looking at herself, sighing.

"Hey," I say, "you still look wonderful." She smiles. "Aww, thanks Kyle. You're so sweet." I smile back.

I noticed Fanboy glaring at me after she says that. _Ugh, I think I'm not the only one who's falling for her. _

On the rainbow, there were many people and creatures with karts and bikes. Desdemona, standing still, looked lost in thought.

"Uh, Desdemona?" I ask, breaking her thought. "Oh, yes?" "What were you thinking about?" "Oh, I was trying to think of fake names for us to use. You know, kind of like nicknames or code names that we use in racing. We can call ourselves these names when racing. Hmm, AHA! I GOT IT!

"This may sound stupid or foolish, but I could be Eleanor, you could be Jude, Fanboy could be Desmond, and Chum Chum could be Jo Jo," she says with a grin.

"Beatles fan much?" I asked with a smirk. "Oh I saw you gazing at me when I was humming Yesterday, and heard you singing along with me on the swings," she replies. "Come on, let's go tell them their 'codenames' and get ready."

Fanboy and Chum Chum both liked their codenames, and mine wasn't too bad either. After being told their names, we joined the group of people. A woman dressed in a pink dress wearing a crown on her head went in front of everyone and started to speak.

"Hello everyone," she starts with a warm smile. "We are going to start the race soon. We need you to choose which one you would like."

A mushroom-like person walks next to the woman. "Ok, I need everyone to form a single-file line," he says, gesturing the woman to get in the line too.

When Desdemona was asked, she chose a dark blue bike that resembled a dolphin (A/N: Dolphin Dasher from MK Wii.) I was asked, and chose a black bike that was called a 'zipper' or something (A/N: Zipper from MK DS. Yeah, I thought about mixing the karts up too.) Fanboy chose a regular bike, (A/N: Standard Bike Medium from Mario Kart Wii.) and Chum Chum chose a small, cream-colored army tank. (A/N: Dry Bomber from Mario Kart DS.)

A turtle floating on a cloud floated up to the front and told everyone to drive to the starting line.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Welcome to Rainbow Road," he says loudly. " Today, our racers are Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Donkey Kong, Toadette, Yoshi, Justine, Eleanor, Desmond, Jude, and Jo Jo. Since we have new racers, I will explain the rules and basics of driving." The turtle explains how to work the kart, how to use items, and a bit about Rainbow Road. "Let's begin, shall we," he says when his speech is done.

"THREE!" I look at the other racers, all wearing determined expressions.

"TWO!" Engines suddenly begin to rev up

"ONE!" I turn to see Desdemona grinning wildly at me.

"GOOOOOOOO!" People rush ahead of me, leaving me in 10th place. _The two idiots behind me must have stomped on the gas pedal too soon, _I think as I start to accelerate.

I went down a hill at tremendous speed, and had to quickly turn a sharp turn. I hit a fragile box and sped past an ape in a green safari jeep. (A/N: Wildlife from Mario Kart DS.) I finally found the content of the box: a small, yellow mushroom with red spots on its head and eyes on its stalk. Remembering what this was, I quickly used it, growing 5 times my normal size. I ended up hitting a green dinosaur, a small mushroom-like girl, and a man dressed in green. After hitting them, I shrank to my normal size.

This landed me in 6th place. After I drove up the spiral part of the road, I saw a big, descending slope ahead of me. This doesn't stop me from flooring the bike though. Once I reach the bottom of the hill, I acquired another item, this time being 3 red turtle shells.

After riding the speeding loop, I saw the woman who spoke before the racers. I threw one of the shells at her. As she flipped, I sped past her. As I smirked at my victory, I saw a horrific sight. THE TRACK HAD ENDED THERE, THEN STARTED AT A LOWER HEIGHT, LEAVING A GAP BETWEEN THE TWO PARTS OF THE ROAD.

I prayed I did the right thing as I moved towards it, getting even more worried as I got closer. I kept going and before I knew it, I was falling down onto the other part of the road.

As I regained confidence, I saw a red-clad man in a kart with eyes at the front of it (A/N: Super Blooper from Mario Kart Wii. Yeah, that description is the best I could do. My defense: I haven't played MK Wii in awhile. I don't have a Wii, and my friends' copy is scratched.) ahead of me.

I threw a shell at him, only for it to break the banana peel dragging along behind the kart. I threw my last shell at the man dressed in red, and it hit him. I raced right ahead of him, placing myself in 4th place.

I saw that I had picked up another item, it being a green shell. I was about to throw it, when suddenly, a bolt of lightning zapped me, making me shrink 2 times my size. The green shell I had

Oddly enough, the woman ahead of me had fallen off the corkscrew the road flexibly bent into. This pushed me into third place.

Once I was off the corkscrew, I got another item. It was one red shell. I decided to hold the red shell behind me, hoping nothing would break it.

I finished the first lap, and had gotten another item. It was yet another red shell, and as soon as I got to the big loop, I saw two people fighting for first place. The two racers had to have been Desdemona and that other girl, Justine I believe it was.

_Now THAT'S an odd name. _I think, grabbing the shell behind me and chucking it ahead of me. I really hoped I hit Justine, not Desdemona.

Well, it seems my wish came true, I hit the girl's bike, (A/N: Justine chose Sugarscoot from Mario Kart Wii. Dunno why, just wanted to use the name.) once again speeding ahead of the victim I hit.

One shell left. And the only person I had standing in my way of being in first place, was Desdemona. Do I hit her, or do I stay in second. This was a hard decision for me, but then realized, it was a race, you were SUPPOSED to go for first place. Desdemona wouldn't hate me for it. Would she?

I threw the shell at her, and it successfully hit her, and now gained 1st place. I was thrilled. Never before have I even gotten REMOTLY CLOSE to first place in races.

As I was rejoicing in my mind, I heard a smashing sound, followed by seeing a square in front of me that said POW. I didn't know what to do, thus, I spun out, and was placed in 3rd.

I caught up to the two girls, joining the fight for 1st place. We then heard a swooshing sound. The two then tried to get in 2nd place. I had no idea why, until a blue shell with wings flew over the three of us and created an explosion. All three of us were caught in this explosion, which allowed one of the racers to drive ahead of us.

This racer was none other than Fanboy.

_FANBOY? What is HE doing in 1__st__? _I think, guessing that he was the one who used either the POW block or the Blue Shell. By this time, I was near the rip in the road, and after falling onto the lower part of the track, I got yet another red shell. Being in 2nd place, I threw it as soon as I got it, instantly hitting Fanboy.

I was about to reach 1st place again, but I got hit by a red shell. Justine sped ahead of me.

Fights like these were going on throughout the end of the 2nd lap and the start and middle of the final lap. The fight was between me, Desdemona, Fanboy, Chum Chum. (who had mysteriously made it into 4th after the blue shell explosion.) and Justine (at least until Desdemona threw a fake item box where the road was upside down, making Justine fall from the loop.)

I heard another swooshing sound, and, as another blue shell lunged for the four of us, I closed my eyes tightly. The explosion came, and Justine rushed ahead of all of us. We were near the big corkscrew when we were caught in the explosion, thus, Justine made 1st place. I made 2nd, Fanboy 3rd, Desdemona 4th, and Chum Chum 5th. I was pretty content with my place, due to the fact that I've never won a race. Ever.

_Well, I wonder what's going to happen next,_ I thought, as the lady in the pink dress walked in front of everyone to speak again.

"GREAT JOB RACERS! Congrats to the new racers on making such excellent places, especially for newbies. Ok, so now, we're gonna teleport to Funky Stadium for the balloon battle. We will be doing a team battle. The winning team of the battle in Funky Stadium will be the winners." (A/N: Basically, one win.)

With that said, she snapped her fingers, and we appeared in a wooden stadium.

"Alright. Since we have new competition, I will recite the rules for this particular balloon battle," said the turtle on the cloud.

(A/N: basically, a one win team balloon battle. But, since I'm trying hard to balance the Wii elements and the DS elements, teammates can accidentally hit each other and loose a balloon. The balloon rules will be the Wii rules, that the team will get a point if a balloon on the opposing team is popped, no matter which team makes it pop. MWAHAHAHA!)

After he explained the rules, we were assigned our teams. I was on the blue team, which consisted of me, Fanboy, a green dinosaur, an ape, Chum Chum, and Desdemona.

_Yes! Desdemona's on my team! But wait, those two idiots are on my team too. Well, this should be interesting, _I thought as we are in line to choose our vehicles.

The whole blue team chose bikes, while the whole red team chose karts.

The turtle on the cloud then directed us to our starting places. I was in the middle of the ape and the lady in the orange dress. We each had 3 balloons tied to our vehicles.

The floating turtle flew to the exact center of the stadium to start the countdown.

"THREE!" I get into a riding position.

"TWO!" I rev up my engine.

"ONE!" I tightly grip the handlebars of my bike.

"GOOOOO!" Everyone races off their platforms, many performing tricks in the air.

I had no idea what to expect, but, remembering the rules and object of the game, I headed towards an item box. I got a red and white mushroom. I remembered the turtle mentioning that you could receive a point for your team if you bump into the opposing team while using the mushroom.

I decided to try this, seeing a red team member, oddly enough, wearing red as well. I drove right into him, and he lost his red balloon. I then noticed that one of my three balloons I had tied to my bike was colored red!

"NICE ONE JUDE!" I heard Desdemona yell. I then remembered about our codenames and our masks.

"Er, thanks Eleanor!" I reply back. "Hey, follow me," she says, driving closer to where I was. I follow her, as she leads me to one of the jumps, one of which, has a flat top that one could rest upon.

"Ok, now, hold down your brakes as you take the jump!" she tells me, doing so herself and landing on the top. "Now you try!" I slowly inch toward the rainbow-colored jump, and just as she said, and just as I start to speed up, I use the brakes on my bike, and end up right next to her. (A/N: I'm not sure if this works, but I just think it does. My friends use the top of one of the jumps as like a 'secret base' because they say no CPU can get up there. Just thought I'd use it.)

"Hmm, now to wait for a victim," says Desdemona, grinning evilly.

"What do you mean?" I ask, confused.

Before she can answer, the little mushroom girl from before enters the base we were on. She held a red shell behind her, and just as she was about to throw it at us, Desdemona lunged at her and used a star to knock the girl from the platform.

"Hehe, sorry. I just had to do that. Well, let's go find Fan-er- I mean Desmond and Jo Jo so we can pop some red balloons together!" Desdemona says, driving off the base-like platform we were on. I drive after her.

We finally found Fanboy and Chum Chum who, oddly enough, remembered their codenames.

_I don't understand it! They can remember hour-old codenames, but they can't even remember how to spell 'kitty!' _

After finding the two costumed freaks, we looked around to find some red team members. I then saw the woman in the orange dress from before, who saw us together and smirked. She revealed to have 3 red turtle shells, which was bad news for us.

Until Chum Chum suddenly grew larger and larger. He then drove after the woman, who had fled from our group. Chum Chum chased after her, and successfully hit her.

"NICE JOB JO JO!" Fanboy cheered as his sidekick shrank back to his normal size.

"Aww shucks Desmond, it was nothing!" Chum Chum reassured his companion.

The battle went on for awhile, and soon, there were only 2 minutes left before it would end, and the winning team would be declared.

So far, the blue team had been winning, but the red team was slowly catching up, especially with Justine hitting many, including me, with red shells. Basically, she gave no mercy in this game.

The score was Blue Team 8-Red Team 7. I was nervous, knowing that Justine could easily get ahead of our score. I raced to go get an item, and amazed with what I got, proceeded to find Justine.

I finally found her with two red shells spinning around her kart.

"Hello Jude. Prepare to lose," she said, throwing one of her shells at me. I quickly used my item, a boo, turning me invisible and, more importantly, invincible from Justine's attack.

The boo gave me a red shell, and, seeing the opportunity to gain another point, threw it at Justine. Since she only had one shell spinning around her, I successfully hit her, giving another point to the blue team.

I then raced off to get away from Justine before the item wore off.

After becoming visible again, I found Desdemona, who was watching the man in red run over a banana peel she had thrown in his way. "Oh man, I think we only have 20 seconds left!" she exclaims after the red-clad man's balloon popped.

The score was now Blue Team 10-Red Team 7. I saw Fanboy loose a balloon 6 seconds later, so the score was BT 10-RT 8. 4 seconds later, the dinosaur, Yoshi, hit the mushroom girl, Toadette, and the score became BT 11-RT 8. 5 seconds after that, I was hit by the green-clad man, making the score BT 11-RT 8.

The countdown began:

5! Everyone frantically raced for items

4! People looked for opponents to hit

3! Many people were hit (including me)

2! The scoreboard was quickly changing

1! People threw all items, not caring who they hit

A horn is heard, and all of the competitors stopped their vehicles.

"Final score: Blue team 13-Red team 10. Blue team is the winner,"

"ALRIGHT! THAT WAS AWESOME!" Fanboy and Chum Chum cheered in unison.

Soon after that, we were teleported outside the castle we saw when we first got here, and the members of the blue team were standing on a platform, most of them cheering and some dancing.

"Well, that was fun. Do you suppose we should reveal our real identity?" Desdemona asks, smirking.

"WHAAAT?" The crowd exclaims, wearing confused expressions.

"Yup! That's right! I'm not really Eleanor, nor are my companions Jude, Jo Jo, and Desmond. The red headed boy is Kyle, the boy in the purple suit is Fanboy, and the boy in the yellow suit is Chum Chum," she announces, her smirk growing by the second.

"But, that's not the most surprising revelation. For you see, I'm really," Desdemona spins around, taking off her mask and letting her hair out of her bun. She then takes out her contact lenses "DESDEMONA! MASTER OF DISGUISE!" Desdemona declared, using her normal voice now, with a hint of her Italian accent. Many gasps and ahs were heard in the audience.

"OH. MY. GOSH," Justine exclaims. "I WAS RIGHT ALL THIS TIME! I KNEW IT! I COULD TELL BY THE BIKE YOU USED IN THE RACE! NO ONE ELSE BUT YOU WOULD USE A DARK-BLUE DOLPHIN DASHER!

But the funniest thing is YOU ALL WERE SO UNSUSPECTING! HEY JUSTIN, LET'S PLAY OUR FRIEND HER WELL DESERVED TUNE!" Justine yells, running onto a stage with a boy at the mic, an older boy with a bass guitar, and a little girl on the drums.

Suddenly, the four started playing '_She's a Rebel' _by Green Day (A/N: I do not own this song either. Green Day does.

Desdemona lifted Chum Chum onto her back, she grabbed mine and Fanboy's hands, and we all bowed as the song was playing. I blushed as she smiled at me, her hand still in mine.

"Er, do you suppose it's time to go home?" I ask, still blushing.

"Hmm, I think so. Don't want Mufflin to get mad at us for not doing our homework," she answers, chuckling a bit.

"Well, it's been fun everyone. Ciao!" Desdemona tells the audience that was cheering for her.

She huddles us together, grabs her pendant, and chants "I want to go home." We were then engulfed by the rainbow colored light, and as soon as it disappeared, we were home.

"Ahh, it's good to be home," Chum Chum declares, still riding on Desdemona's back.

**YAY! I FINALLY GOT THIS FRIGGEN CHAPTER DONE! WOOT! Well, after a long, long, LONG wait, I finally updated. WOOT AGAIN! Well, I hope this wasn't TOO long for you. (I know it was long. It's ten pages!) But then again, how would you feel if I left you hanging. Yeah.**

**Well, this isn't the end folks. It seems like it, but the adventure is ONLY BEGINNING! There will be more action, romance, and fun for EVERYONE! Now, here's Justine to-**

**Justine: HOLD IT HOLD IT VANESSA! I thought you were gonna do a preview of your upcoming Youtube video****!**

**Me: Oh yeah. I took it off, then realized, it would be nice to have a preview. YAY!**

**Narrator: What if one day, the Mario's went on an unexpected adventure?**

**Luigi: MY YOSHI! My green yoshi...**

**Mario: We're gonna twist your tail til it turns every color of the rainbow then back to yellow!**

**Narrator: What would happen?**

****

Luigi: Alright Mario, we need a plan, a vehicle, and a butt-load of 1-ups

Mario: I call Yoshi.

Peach: SAVE ME MARIO!

Luigi: Oh shut up!

Peach: WHAT?

Luigi: uh... nothing.

Narrator: Coming soon...

Bowser: I wonder

Peach: What?

Narrator: The Mario's adventure will be described by only one word.

Bowser: If I'll ever marry you... Peachie Baby.

Narrator: Retarded.

Peach: Shut. Up. NOW!

Narrator: The Retarded Adventures of Mario and Luigi, coming soon to Youtube!

Vanessa: Well, as they say, Give Peace a Chance!

**Justine: Yes, give it a chance already. JEEZE!**

**Me: Don't be too mean Justy.**

**Justine: ok. BYE PEOPLES! SEE YOU ON CHAPTER-**

**Me: HUSH! No telling peoples when you are seen again. **

**Justine: Fine. WELL BYES! ;) WINK! GET OUT! I THOUGHT YOU WERE IN PRISON! Oh, forget it!  
**

**PEACE! (R&R PLZ!)**


	9. PowerUps Galore!

**OMG! HAI! Sorry about another late update. Ugh, school, writers block or something like that, storms, laziness, boredom, Harry Potter, NEW MUSICS, and I'm trying to write MORE FB&CC fics! These are the causes. SORREEZ! Well, an update's and update. **

**YAY! I love nice reviews! I plan to show some of Desdemona's weaker side too, (yes, she has a friggen weaker side. DIDN'T YOU PAY ATTENTION! SHE HAS ACRIPHOBIA! Chapter Five. Ya) **

**CHAPTA NINE! (Numba nine, numba nine, numba nine, numba nine!) YAY! DO THE UPDATE DANCE, DO THA UPDATE DANCE, DO THA UPDATE DANCE! *starts break-dancing to "Revolution 9" by The Beatles.***

**Disclaiming Scrivener Elf: Hey! That's makes more work for me!**

**Vanessa: OMG! WHAT THE-**

**Disclaiming Scrivener Elf: The Disclaimer had a dental appointment.**

**Vanessa: Oh. Well, do your job!**

**Disclaiming Scrivener Elf: *sighs heavily* Ok let's just get this over with. Sing-A-Long Fairy Phantoms. (Vanessa also owns Justine, Justin, Jason, and Jill AKA The Four J's and lighting flowers, but she does not own the song "Revolution 9".)**

**Chapter 9: Power-Ups Galore! **

**Desdemona's POV**

_Ahh, I think Chum Chum was right. It is nice to be home, _I thought as I sat down at a table in the cafeteria. It had been about five days since the race, and I was beginning to think about it. Again.

_It's been five whole days! I still can't help thinking about it. It sure was fun! _I said mentally, taking the contents of my lunch box. Even though I've been at this school for about a month and a half, I told myself I wouldn't eat the glop they served.

"Um, is it alright if I sit with you?" a familiar voice asks.

"Sure thing Kyle," I reply, turning around and smiling at him. He then sat right next to me, setting his tray down in front of him and frowned at it.

"I wish they wouldn't serve this stuff. It tastes awful, and no one ever eats it anymore," Kyle said, scowling at his "food".

Just then, I heard the lunchroom doors open, followed by a "HI DESDEMONA!" Kyle and I turned to see who it was, even though we both knew who it was.

"Hi Fan, hi Chum," I replied warmly.

"Can we sit with you?" Chum Chum asked, wearing his cute little smile.

"That's fine with me," I tell them, glancing at Kyle and waiting for his response.

"Argh, fine," he groaned, scowl growing more. I smiled at him, making him smile a bit too.

"Thanks!" Fanboy said while he and Chum Chum sat down.. He too looked down at his tray, frowning at his so called meal. "If only they served real lunch."

I smiled a bit while digging into my lunchbox. "Here," I said, taking out three extra sandwiches and dividing them amongst my friends. "I knew you guys never ate the food here, and I didn't want you to starve, so I made extra sandwiches. I didn't know what you liked, so they're ham sandwiches, same as mine."

"Aww, thanks Desdemona!" Kyle said, taking the sandwich and shoving his tray aside.

"Yeah, thanks!" the super hero duo said in unison, taking their sandwiches and quickly devouring them.

The rest of lunch was short, the four of us talked, and I even offered them some starbits, which, all three of them took and devoured.

Suddenly, the bell rang, which meant it was time for recess.

"Come on guys, I wanna go outside!" I exclaimed while jumping out of my seat and gesturing for my friends to follow.

It was a nice day with only a few clouds in the sky. I started running, enjoying the cool fall air. That is, until I tripped on a rock.

"Ow! That hurt!" I moaned, sitting up to take a look at my knees. One was scraped just a bit, but other than that I was fine.

"Need help?" Kyle asked, holding out his hand to help me up. I took it and stood up. "Thanks," I said, grinning as he blushed.

"Hey, wait up," I heard Fanboy yell as he and Chum Chum were speeding to catch up to us. "Wow, you really run fast Desdemona!" Chum Chum exclaimed, gasping for air.

"Yeah, but my cousin's friend Sonic is better," I said casually, knowing I could never beat him.

"Better, or _faster?_ Kyle commented, grinning. That remark made me laugh. I looked at my mushroom pendant, holding it in my hand. "Gee, I wish I had an ice flower right now," I thought out loud, remembering a time when my cousins and I saved my cousin-in-law Peach using them with the help of Sonic. (A/N: Don't if that actually happened, don't care, this is my story. My story, my use of events.)

" Wh-what is that thing?" Chum Chum yelled, pointing to a small, turquoise flower, bouncing lightly up and down a few feet away from where we were standing. The blossom was circular, bearing two eyes near the top. Seeing this broke my train of thought, knowing this flower could only be an ice flower.

I slowly walked over to the flower, and, when I finally got close enough, I touched it. I heard a strange noise while I saw the flower blink thrice, then disappear.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR CLOTHES!" Fanboy and Kyle shrieked in unison, making me quickly glance down at my clothing. I saw my normal dark blue T-shirt had changed to a baby blue, my grey, knee-length shorts had turned to an icy blue, and my white sneakers became teal sneakers.

I knew that this happened when you received the power this ice flower gave you. I stretched my arm out away from my friends with my palms facing down, raised the arm, and quickly brought it down.

I immediately saw a small ice-ball come out of my hands followed by a plucking sort of noise. The little ball of ice bounced off the ground and hit a nearby bush, freezing it in the process.

"WOA! HOW DID YOU DO THAT?" Fanboy, Chum Chum, and Kyle asked at the same time. I turned to see them bearing mixed expressions of astonishment and surprise.

"I used that ice flower," I said softly, wondering how that power up even appeared in the first place. It then hit me: The mushroom pendant must have made it appear when I wished for it. "Guys," I started slowly, walking toward the three boys. "I think my pendant can bring power ups, things that give you a special power."

"Really? AWESOME!" Fanboy and Chum Chum exclaimed with big grins on their faces.

I grabbed my pendant and held it in my hands. "Let's see, I wish I had a cape feather," I said, and soon enough, a cream-colored feather came floating down over my head. It landed on me, blinked, and disappeared. My clothes returned to their normal colors, but now I had a bright yellow cape that fluttered in the autumn breeze.

"THAT IS SO COOL!" The superhero duo declared loudly, smiles growing wider and wider by the minute. "Wow," was all Kyle said, gaping in astonishment.

"Hmm, I wonder," I said softly, once more grabbing my pendant. "I wish I had _four _fire flowers." And with that said, four flowers similar to the ice flower from a few minutes ago appeared before us, all of them bouncing up and down lightly.

"Here, just touch one and you'll have the ability to throw fireballs. Careful though, you don't want to set something on fire," I said casually, touching one of the flowers and watching as my clothes turned from blue, grey, and white to red, white, and orange. (A/N: Basically, red shirt, white shorts, and orange shoes, if you didn't know.)

"Will they hurt?" Chum Chum asked nervously. "Don't worry, they won't," I reassured him.

The three walked gradually toward the flowers. They each touched one power up, making them each blink and disappear at about the same time. Fanboy's costume changed from purple and green to a bright orange and white, Chum Chum's suit became a bright scarlet and white, and Kyle's shirt became white and orange-striped, and his pants became white.

"So, you basically hold your arm out, raise it a bit, then swiftly bring it down," I said while I aimed at the bush I froze minutes before. We held out our arms and raised them, all aiming at the frozen foliage. "One, two, THREE!" At three, we all brought our arms down, producing four little balls of fire that bounced and eventually melted and freed the bush.

"OH MY GOSH! WE HAVE SUPER POWERS!" The costumed duo cried, looking as if they won the Nobel Peace Prize. (A/N: It was all I could think of. STOP STARING AT ME!)

"This is quite amazing," Kyle commented. "But I could already produce flames from my hands even without the flower." "Well, these aren't just the only power ups I know of. Hmm. Dunno if this will work, but I wish for an intergalactic ice flower," I said while holding the power-pendant (A/N: STOP RIDICULING MY NAMES FOR THINGS! *Curls into fetal position and begins crying.*). Yet another ice flower was produced, but this time, I could tell it was a bit bigger.

When I touched the blue flower, not only did I hear music play through my head, I suddenly felt a cold sensation throughout my body. I almost felt like I was made of ice! I hadn't felt like this when I used the first ice flower, but the thing that showed me this was an intergalactic power up were the screams of "WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?" I once again looked down, and saw my body was made of ice.

"Woa. So this is what cousin Mario felt like when he was on FreezeFlame," I said, stunned myself.

I soon turned back to my normal self, smiling at my friends. "Yeah, these power ups can be, er, quite surprising," I said, chuckling.

"Ooooh! ARE THERE ANY MORE?" Fanboy and Chum Chum asked excitedly, jumping up and down and smiling wildly.

"Are there? I mean, even though I have all of these powers already, these 'power ups' as you call them, are quite interesting," Kyle said, grinning a small grin.

"Er, yeah. Hmm, let me think. Ah! I wish I had four Tanooki suits," I chanted with my pendant in hand. And, right on queue, four suits that looked like raccoons appeared. "Now, watch this," I said, touching one and becoming a Tanooki myself. I stood there for a second, then, suddenly, I became a stone figure. I could see my friends gaping at the trick, making me smile, even though it could not be seen.

I turned back into a human, and they each used one suit, becoming stone structures themselves. "Good. Now, I remember Justine making a power up called the lightning flower, so I wish I had four lightning flowers." Immediately, four flowers similar to the fire and ice flowers appeared, only these were bright yellow. We each collected one, making our clothes turn shades of yellow and black.

"Okay, I remember Justine saying these flowers let you shoot lightning bolts out of your hands. The only time it won't affect you is when you have an invincible star, oddly enough a metal cap, and a lightning flower," I explained, hoping I wouldn't kill anyone using this power up.

"So, what should we use as a target?" Fanboy asked, smiling mischievously. "A tree, a squirrel, Boog?"

"How about the bush?" I opted, trying not to smirk because of the last choice.

"Okay, so, do we use this the same way we would an ice or fire flower?" Kyle inquired. "I think so," I replied, hoping it was the right way.

We all performed the movements, soon making a bolt of lightning come out of each of our hands. This burnt the bush, turning it into a pile of twigs. "WICKED!" The superhero duo declared, wearing their excited grins. "Yes, that was quite fun," Kyle said with a mischievous grin.

"Hey Desdemona, are there any items that make you _fly_?" Fanboy asked, looking really excited. This was the one question I hoped no one would ask. "Uuuum, yes, there are," I replied nervously, hoping they wouldn't ask for them.

"Really? CAN WE USE THEM?" The duo pleaded eagerly, bouncing up and down. "Yes, can we? These sound the most interesting," Kyle asked, looking really fascinated.

"Uh, I guess so. I really don't like using these though. I really hate flying," I explained, looking embarrassed.

"Don't worry," Kyle said reassuringly. "I'll be right beside you the whole time. I promise."

"Okay," I said slowly. I grabbed my pendant, and chanted "I wish I had two propeller mushrooms." With that said, two yellow mushrooms wearing helmets with propellers on the top appeared, flying high in the sky. Fanboy had to jump up and down to reach it, but finally got one. He then picked Chum Chum up and helped him reach his.

Their suits changed from superhero costumes to full body suits bearing propellers at the heads. "WOAH! NEATO!" They shouted, smiling wildly.

"Why only two?" Kyle asked, looking confused. "Oh, I thought you wouldn't like the suit. Personally, I don't either. Here, I wish for two red stars." And thus, two red stars appeared. We touched them, making our appearance change once again. My shirt and shoes were now a dark black, my pants now a deep red. Kyle's shirt became red and black striped, and the rest turned black.

"Now, you er promise you'll catch me if I fall right?" I asked nervously. "Yes, trust me. I promise," he reassured, smiling. I smiled back. I saw Fanboy casting Kyle a dark glance, making me think the quicker we were in the sky, the better.

"Okay then. Fan, Chum," I said, turning to them. This made Fanboy's glare disappear almost instantly. "You guys shake your heads for a few seconds, then jump. This will make you guys fly. Shake your heads again to stop in midair. Move your head forward in the direction you want to go to move. Nod your heads up and down to come back down," I explained, hoping I made myself clear.

(A/N: Ok guys, I know this probably isn't the way propellers work, but this is the way I WANT them to work. Also, red stars will NOT wear off. I don't know if they do in SMG, but just to be sure, I'm saying this now. This is basically how I want these power ups portrayed. Please don't mind, they're very minor changes. )

"As for us," I said, turning back to Kyle. "We simply have to run, then jump. It's probably the same way you wizards levitate, though I think there's a limit to how high we can go." "That sounds easy enough," Kyle said, grabbing my arm.

"Okay then. You two ready?" I asked the costumed duo, trying hard to cover my uneasiness with a smile.

"YUP!" The two said. They began to shake their heads rapidly, and finally, they stopped and jumped. The two began to rise high into the sky. They both shook their heads and stopped rising. "WOAH! YOU HAVE GOT TO TRY THIS! THIS IS SO, SO, SO AWESOME!" Fanboy cried, looking as happy as could be.

"Are you ready?" Kyle asked, turning his glance from the duo to me. He was still holding my arm. "Yup. I'm ready," I said slowly with butterflies in my stomach.

We took many steps back, then began to run forward. "One, two, Three!" We yelled, both of us taking one big jump at three. We began to rise just as the duo above us, but stopped at about the same height as Fanboy and Chum Chum.

"Woa," was all I could say with mixed emotions of fear and amazement.

"This is so cool!" Chum Chum declared while giggling madly. "Well, though I could do all of this without the items, the appearance change is amusing," Kyle stated, smirking. "This is awesome! Ooh, wait, we better land soon. Class starts in ten minutes!" I exclaimed, looking at the time on my silver wristwatch.

"Remember how to land guys?" I asked the duo.

"Yup! Sure do!" Fanboy replied, smirking proudly. "Good, because I forgot how you land with a red star," I explained, blushing with embarrassment.

"Here, I'll take you, and Chum Chum, you get Kyle," Fanboy commanded, taking my arm and separating me from Kyle, making Kyle glare at Fanboy. Chum Chum took hold of Kyle, making his scowl grow. The duo began to nod their heads, making the propellers on their heads slow down.

"Hey, Desdemona, how exactly do we change back to normal?" Chum Chum inquired curiously once we landed.. That thought made me panic, because I knew there were no goombas or koopas out here. But then, an idea hit me.

"I wish I had four mini mushrooms," I wished with the pendant, making four tiny, blue mushrooms appear. We had to chase the mushrooms, but we caught them in time. This power made us shrink about 2 times our regular size, loosing our colors and propeller suits.

"Now how are we supposed to get back?" Kyle asked in a panicky, high pitched voice.

"Don't worry. I wish I had four super mushrooms," I chanted in my own squeaky voice. Four red-capped mushrooms with white dots appeared, and yet again we chased them, touching one each. We grew back to our normal size, wearing our normal clothes and no longer bearing powers. Well, except for Kyle, but you get the idea.

"Well, we have about 6 minutes. Hmm. I wanna check something out. I wish I had a one up mushroom," I said, holding my powerful pendant. A green-capped mushroom with white dots appeared. But, oddly enough, instead of it sliding back and fourth, this life mushroom began inching toward Kyle, soon hopping into his hands. I tried to take it out of his hands, but it refused to leave Kyle's hands. This put a surprised look on his face, making him stare blankly at the playful little mushroom.

"Wow, I've never seen a one up mushroom do that. You can keep it Kyle. I can get another one," I told him, looking down at the one up. "Never know when you might need one of these useful little guys. Right when you think it's the end, they can really help. Oh, look at the time. Better get going. Come on, we don't want Mr. Mufflin to trap us in a net and aim a pitchfork at us," I teased, remembering a story the three told me about the time that happened to them.

So, we all walked back to our classroom, still excited from the fun we just experienced.

**Well, hope you peeps enjoyed Chapter Nine. And now, it's time for our Irony Corner segment. Let's go to Justine.**

***Girl with two long, dark, mousy brown braids wearing a black T-shirt with the album art of 'American Idiot', black shorts, and black tennis shoes is sitting in a green armchair. This is Justine.* **

**Justine: Yo, Ness, have you seen my glasses.**

**Vanessa: *enters room with a pair of purplish-blue glasses.* Here. *hands Justine glasses.***

**Justine: Thanks, *puts glasses on.* I was worried I wouldn't have them in time for the chapter I was gonna appear in. Well, this is our Irony Corner, where we tell you an irony that relates to the story.**

**Vanessa: So, you know the OC Desdemona right? Well, I looked the name up, and it turns out Desdemona is a name for an ITALIAN punk rock band.**

**Justine: Ironic right? Italian. We didn't even know this until today people. So, you learned something new.**

**Vanessa: And, if you already knew this, well, good for you! ****J**

**Justine: Yup. So, to sign out, here's the Disclaiming Scrivener Elf.**

**Disclaiming Scrivener Elf: Eh. Goodbye. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. We only own the lightning flower, Justine, Justin, Jason, Jill, Desdemona, Jordan, and the plot. Bye Bye.**

**Justine: BAI!**

**R&R IF YOU PLEIZ!**


End file.
